FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention directs itself to a method for temporally displaying arrival management information so that it is easily discernible by a human user. In particular, this invention is directed to a method for displaying vehicle arrival management information for use at a particular terminal to monitor and control the arrival flow of the vehicles of one particular carrier. Still further, this invention is directed to the concept of presenting data in an idealized form so that an operator can quickly and efficiently assess a situation and respond effectively thereto. The present invention graphically arriving at a resource in a visually intuitive manner. By virtue of the graphical display, traffic trend analysis is simplified and dynamic situations are readily recognized. The graphic display of the present invention assists operators in visualizing arrival delays due to congestion, as may result from discrepancies between demand for terminal resources and the terminal's capacity. More in particular, this invention is directed to a method of displaying temporal aircraft arrival and scheduling information in concert with arrival acceptance information for a particular airport that makes possible efficient arrival flow monitoring and control.